Opposites DO Attract!
by shipthelimes
Summary: A one-shot between Edward and Jacob. I wouldn't suggest reading it if you don't that kind of stuff. Not very deep, but somewhat humorous!


"Jacob stepped into the room, his heavy footsteps echoing deep sullen anger that rose within his chest

Jacob stepped into the room, his heavy footsteps echoing deep sullen anger that rose within his chest. Heart beating ferociously, he closed the door behind him with a large bang, gaining the attention of the being who stood on the opposite side of the room. Furiously, Jacob stormed through the room, knocking aside the table and chairs that separated him from the icy figure. He stopped, only inches away from the vampire, and lifted his chin contemptuously,

"What's to stop me from killing you?" Jacob asked, clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles cracked threatningly. The pale figure looked up at the much larger man and shrugged,

"I have no idea. You know my powers don't work on you wolfy..." he said, dangerously closing the few inches that separated the two, until their chests were almost touching, "But I do know why you're really here. Not for Bella. It was never really about her, was it? You came... for me." With the last words, Jacob roared ferally and seized Edward by both shoulders and pinned him against the wall. Edward didn't make a single noise, but only smiled as he saw the raging turmoil within Jacob's eyes. Edward wanted to close his eyes; he could feel Jacob's heat against his own iciness, and he wanted to melt into Jacob's arms. Jacob growled threatningly and wrapped his fingers in Edward's hair, violently pulling his neck back. Edward continued smiling, and Jacob hesitated for a moment before angrily forcing his mouth on Edward's, another growl building in his throat. Edward wrapped his arms around the werewolf and tore Jacob's shirt in half, revealing the large toned muscles that lay underneath. Jacob kissed him hard, almost viciously, and he could feel his tongue being cut on Edward's fangs, and this pain made him hold Edward harder. Edward could feel the blood, taste it, and together in their angry chaotic kiss they sank to the floor..."

Edward heaved visible as he connected with the floor, his eyes dizzy and the lumbering figure above him phased in and out of clarity, the unnecessary air blown out of his chest. Jacob barked a laugh, exposing his canines, like a wolf anticipating the kill. He ripped the last remaining shred of his shirt from his body and began to claw at his jeans, which were quickly becoming too tight. But Edward only grinned and became a flash of light, his inhuman speed surprising the large lycanthrope. In an instant, Edward was behind Jacob, his teeth grazing Jacob's ear and drawing small rivulets of blood. Jacob spun around, growling ferociously and grabbed hold of Edward's shirt. But before Jacob could do anything else, he felt himself being propelled at an alarming speed, and suddenly found himself embedded two inches deep in the house's plaster, Edward's shirt still tightly in his grasp. The vampire took this moment of surprise and leapt upon the werewolf, dominantly positioning Jacob between himself and the wall. Jacob gasped and moaned as he felt two fangs sink deep into his neck, and he held Edward in both arms. He looked down at the vampire, who returned the stare, still feeding. Angry wrathful passion flamed in both creatures, who began to feel a need that even mortals can appreciate. The decision was simultaneous and unspoken: Edward quickly back stepped and up righted the table Jacob had knocked over on his arrival. Jacob bent double and howled as he felt the transformation: the rippling muscles and adrenaline that flowed through him, the heat that ran through every vein. He shuddered, and his remaining clothing became rags. Edward lay spread-eagle on the table and only glanced at the werewolf expectantly, before tearing off his last offending attire. Jacob the werewolf clambered clumsily onto the table his howl blending harmoniously with Edward's cries. Together they lay, heat and cold, death and life, in some kind of twisted, yet beautiful unison. Jacob grunted with exertion and Edward gripped the table tightly, moaning with every thrust he felt. With a great grunt, Jacob pushed himself as far as he could go, hearing Edward's voice reach a higher octive. Panting furiously, Jacob muzzled his snout into Edward's neck and growled his approval. Just then, a woman's voice could be heard outside,

"What the hell happened to the wall?" The two had no time to react, as the door swung open a moment later, revealing a infuriated Bella. Anger soon turned to surprise which turned to dumbfoundedness as the girl stared at the two naked creatures on her dining room table. Spying an familiar liquid on the floor, she said slowly,

"That isn't…" before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted, sprawling across the floor. Edward grinned seductively and said,

"She's sleeping. Ready for round two?"


End file.
